Like A Dream
by Supreme Starlight
Summary: Liking someone and being rejected is hard enough, but accidentally hitting that person on the head with a snowball making them forget you is a whole other level. Goten sees the bright side of things and tells Marron that he is actually her boyfriend if only for a night before she remembers who she is and more importantly, who he is. ONESHOT for TeeLee-Sensei


_**Disclaimer Beep! Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Or its characters do not belong to me!**_

**Like A Dream**

My boots were imprinted on the light snow as I stuffed my hands in my winter jacket. My chin was lowered down to my neck as I tried to conserve heat. I had just came from an errand my mother had sent me on… She had run out of some medicine and the only place to get was in the city. As the city people moved along the air got colder and little specs of snow slowly fell to the concrete. As my eyes occasionally moved up to see where I was going, my eyes fell upon something, more like someone… The wind whipped against my face as I lifted my head up

My heart sunk and my mouth went dry. It was her… Marron. My body momentarily froze as I gazed at her. Her hair was slightly curled and she was bundled up. She had a brown paper bag in her hand and was looking down at her phone.

The last time I saw her was at a reunion Bulma had… that was a about a week ago. I bit my lower lip as I contemplated going up to her. Anyone who spent enough time with me could see I felt something for that girl. There was just something about her that I found… intriguing.

Most think I'm stupid or something but… I'm not. Marron knew that. I think that's why I liked her so much. Even Trunks, who was has been my best friend since childhood thought that my skull was hollow.

As I decided to greet her, I made the mistake of moving too fast, and I slipped on an icy patch on the sidewalk. My arms flung in the air and I fell on my back as I yelped, causing many spectators to giggle and gawk. At least I made someone's day…

"Goten?"

I groaned. I recognized that voice. She had seen me make a fool of myself… Fantastic. I kept my head down on the sidewalk and smiled. "Hey Mare…"

I slowly got back up and dusted myself off from the snow and dirt on my pants. She was staring at me like I was the plague.

"What were you doing?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

I gave a small smile and lifted the box of medicine in my hand. I had managed to cling on to it when I fell. "Mom needed medicine… W-What are you doing here?"

She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Dad needed 'Just for Men'… Mom ordered me to get it…"

I laughed but quickly stopped as I noticed her serious expression. Tough crowd…

The conversation between us silenced as we awkwardly looked away, not looking each other in the eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck as I broke the silence. "So.. How's school?"

She sighed and looked down to the pavement. "Graduated college last year…"

Dammit! That's right! I knew that! Now she probably thinks I care so little about her…. I looked at her left wrist and noticed a loose purple and blue bead bracelet. I pointed to it and smiled. "That's pretty…"

She lifted her wrist to her face. "Oh this. My father got it custom made… It was made especially for me but it's loose… I'm afraid that it might fall off sometimes if I'm not careful…"

"Can I walk you home!?" I blurted, my eyes growing wide.

She looked confused and creeped out. "No… I'm fine. See you around…"

I stood still as she walked away. My heart beat faster than a humming bird's wings could flap. Had I just been rejected?

I mean, I know I'm no Casanova but… Aren't I the "attractive" type? I think she just might be playing hard to get… We'll see! I don't just give up! I'm a Saiyan!

Marron had already gotten across the street when I decided to follow her. She had her head up high even in this harsh weather. Her boots were stomping instead of walking… Same ol' Marron.

She wasn't always this grouchy… I remember that for sure! She use to be… like a innocent girl version of Krillin… She was a lot of fun… Until the years drifted everyone apart… She turned into Eighteen. Serious, cutthroat, and at times… scary.

But it was this Marron that thought I wasn't what everyone said I was. The younger Marron always joked about me being dumb… but deep down, I felt as if she thought I was even more stupid. So this transformation is kind of a give and take.

As I was lost in my memories, Marron stopped at the corner of a street… two feet in front of me. Damn Saiyan walking… It might as well be running for humans… I nearly bumped into her if it wasn't for her lifted hand that caught me by my forehead.

"I take it you don't know what 'no' means, right?"

I smiled and looked her in the eyes. Blue as her mother's. I stared into them and loved every second of it.

"Do I have something on my face?"

I shook off my reverie as I came back to reality… "I uh… Was headed your way is all…" Genius Goten old boy!

She raised an eyebrow and frowned. "To Kame island? Goten, how stupid do you think I am? Mt. Paozu is in the opposite direction!"

I shifted my eyes back and forth, hoping to find another excuse on either side. "I wanted to make sure you didn't slip on the ice… You saw what happened to me, and I'm half Saiyan! Imagine what could happen to a weak human like you-"

She started to growl and turned on her heel. Dammit! "Wait, no! That's not what I meant!"

"Go away Goten!"

I slapped my forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!"

The people around us began to stare at me, and pulled their children closer and held their purses tighter.

I stopped screaming after her when she finally got embarrassed and told me that I could walk her home if I shut up. My lips sealed immediately.

The walk home was quiet… mainly because I thought she was still mad at me… But that didn't hold me down from grinning brightly. I was walking right next to the girl I had feelings for! Every guy's dream when they're… thriteen…

I needed to man up and ask her on a date! I can't be fulfilling a teenager's dream! I need to fulfill a grown man's dream!

We were headed towards a boat dock to get back to Kame House. I suggested flight but she refused, saying that it was too weird…

The boat came into our views as we walked closer but… it looked like it was moving away from us instead of coming towards us… Oh no…

"Kami! We missed the boat!" Marron screamed throwing her arms to her sides and clenching her glove covered fists.

"Can't we just wait for the next one?" I asked trying to lighten her up. She turned her head and scowled at me.

"That was the last one! Maybe if you weren't bothering me with your foolishness, I would've have made it home."

I looked away and scanned the vast ocean. It smelled like fish… My eyes drifted up to the sky… A yellow-orange sorbet looked down on us. "Why don't we just fly?"

She gave me the android look of death. My face must have gone pale… "I told you, no."

"Come on Marron!" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. I grinned and took it upon myself to rush towards her and lift her off the ground. I carried her like a bride… this was awesome…

She threw punches at my head and kicked me but… lucky for me, I didn't feel it. I guess all the training with dad really payed off.

"Goten! Put me down! Put me down! Goten!"

My smile reached from cheek to cheek as I held her. "I would but you would drown… I don't think your parents would let me live if I did that…"

She stopped hitting and me and inched her head to look down. Her face drained of any color… Her eyes widened in horror as I flew above, a little bit higher. She buried her head in my chest as we grew closer to the sun. My smile faded as I began to listen to her quick breathing and groans. Was she afraid of heights?

I sighed and flew closer towards the ocean and not at the height of a skyscraper. She still wouldn't remove her face from my chest. I had to admit I liked her this way… Not afraid mind you, but… needing me.

"Marron… you can open your eyes…"

We were one foot above the ocean and could see fish swimming underneath us. It was superb. The moment was ruined when she began throwing up…

After a while, she stopped and stared blankly at the moving scenery. The cold air made some ice patches here and there and I bet hitting the water would be like enveloping yourself in dry ice.

The snow had come down harder this time around and every snowflake that fell, merged with the large ocean.

I had to shake us off occasionally and flew faster. I pushed Marron's head against my chest one more time before I sped up… I didn't need her vomiting again…

We got to her home and I put her down gently. I was close to her in case she fell down. For an island, this place was covered in a blanket of snow.

Years ago, our friends and family would reunite for a ski trip. I would always fall off and Marron didn't like it. So we just played in the snow… The snowballs would come from every direction and snowmen with spiky hair started appearing everywhere… I wonder if she remembered...

Marron stumbled here and there but I caught her by the arm and she regained her balance. She looked fine for someone who puke her guts out. I guess having two incredibly strong parents came in handy even for full blooded humans…

I rubbed the back of my neck as we reached her front door. She looked back at me and frowned.

"I-uh… Good night Marron…."

She nodded and turned to her front door as she looked for her keys. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and kicked the snow… A grin came to my face.

"Hey Marron!"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I gulped and clenched my fists in my pockets. It was now or never… "Do you… ever wanna do something, Friday maybe?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Goten… We've been friends for a long time… I'm not in a good place right now. I want to be alone for a bit…"

I nodded as my heart broke… Rejected twice in one day by the same girl… New low. "Oh… Okay then.. Forget everything then…"

My back turned as I lowered my head… Then an idea struck me. I kneeled down and began forming a snow ball. When I was done I turned around and called her name. I threw it but… I accidentally aimed for her head…

She fell down and I didn't waste an instant to rush to her. She was unconncious… I held her head in my hand… so pretty..

Oh Kami! What had I done!? I knocked out the girl I liked! This is awful! I must be the worst guy! I don't even think Vegeta ever hurt Bulma like this!

I shook her and called for her… Maybe I should call for her parents! I lifted my head just as she began to groan.

"Marron! Oh my Kami! You're okay!"

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're outside your house… You um.." should tell her what I did? "You fell…"

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows… "Who are you?"

My eyes widened and I almost let her go… Did she not remember me? Was this my chance? No! I had to take her to the hospital!

Although… Maybe I can take her on a date... Who's to say that she won't remember me after a date?

I decided to just let things come out… "I'm Goten… Your boyfriend…"

She looked at me like it was a joke but then she cocked her head. "Okay… Why can't I remember you though if you are my boyfriend?"

I quickly searched for an answer… "Like I said… you fell."

"Oh… well shouldn't I go to the hospital or something-"

"Nah… You're fine… happens to everyone. Once we go on our date it'll all come back to you…

"Oh… Okay then. Where are we going?"

I can't believe it worked! I guess looking like a guy you could trust gets you what you want! Where should I take her?

"To a restaurant!"

She furrowed her brow and agreed. We walked along the island that was the neighbor of Kame island. It was quiet but I liked it…

"So uh… what do you want to eat?" I asked.

She shrugged. I cleverly reached for her hand and almost got it… If she hadn't walked faster…

We came upon this little place that's like a buffet… Saiyan's paradise…

As soon as we got inside… Marron regretted it… She didn't say anything but her facial expression said it all… I loved it a lot!

As we sat down with our plates I began to devour my food as Marron only picked at it with her fork…

"Could you not eat like that… It's disgusting…"

I stopped mid-fork. I nodded and began to do my best to eat like my mother taught me. It was when the check arrived that I realized… I had no money….

"Will it be cash or credit?" the man asked me.

I looked at him and stood up from the table. I took him aside and got really close to talk so Marron wouldn't hear me. "Listen, open up a tab that belongs to Trunks Briefs… He'll pay for it…"

He looked at me and scoffed. "Yeah right, Trunks Briefs? Like you know him…"

I snickered and pulled out my wallet with my pictures of Trunks and me at the pool. The man stared in wonder and left.

I sat back down and noticed Marron bored out of her mind. "Are you having a fun time?"

"No…" she replied.

I bit my lip and we got out of the restaurant. We were now walking along the shore snow kept falling…

"You wanna play in the snow?" I asked.

"No… It's freezing out… I'll catch a cold or something…"

I sighed and looked around. In the distance I could see a faint bright circle… A carnival! Oh boy!

"Come on!" I said grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards the fun place.

She grunted and refused but we got there. I didn't have anyway of paying for the tickets so I flashed Trunks' picture again… We got in for free and got complimentary hot dogs.

Marron threw her's away and I chomped my down before she got back from the trash can. First we got on the bumper cars and I ended up having to run off anybody who tried to hurt Marron because she just sat there… motionless.

I then suggested we get on a couple's ride but she declined saying it was way too dark. I frowned and then we got to the games…

"Make three shots win a free stuffed animals!"

I smiled and thought of a plan to play without paying money. "Hey mister! I bet you could blind fold me, move the targets around, and I'd still make all three shots!"

The man snickered and Marron rolled her eyes. "Sure kid..."

"You don't believe me? Try me. If I win, you give me a stuffed animal, if you win, I'll pay up double." I extended my hand to seal the deal. He smiled and shook it.

He handed me a towel and I tied it around my eyes. I guess he called some people to help him move the targets because I sensed more low energies.

"Why are you doing this?" Marron hissed.

I smiled and got ready. This would be a snap… My hands received a riffle and I rejected it. Ever since the whole Omega Shenron thing, people aren't afraid of ki blasts… I think they got used to it.

"Go!"

I smiled and searched for the people holding the targets. I could see the targets and I expertly shot them all. No sweat.

I took off my blind fold and grinned. "The bear please!"

The man stood with his mouth wide open… as did the helpers so I grabbed the cheap dollar bear. I was about to hand it to Marron but then I noticed that she was walking away.

I caught up with her and noticed she was annoyed. I could fix it!

"I won this for you…" I said holding up the blue and white bear for her to take. We were walking by the docks… they not only reeked of fish but they were catching them too…

She shook her head. "You're an idiot. You're inconsiderate and a show off!"

"W-what?"

"I can't remember you! And now that I think about it, I don't think I want to!"

I sighed… Three times, one day, same girl. I guess the date's over… "Hey Marron-"

"Incoming!"

I turned my head too late and a haywire fish net full of fish came our way. I managed to hold off the majority but one fish hit Marron… In the head. Why does this keep happening to me! I hate this! I think I hurt her more than I like her!

She fell but I caught her before she hit the ground. "Marron! Marron! I am so sorry! This must be the worst date ever! Marron!"

"G-Goten… You idiot…"

I smiled and hugged her. "Marron! I am so sorry!"

"What are we doing here… The last thing I remember is you hitting me with a snowball…"

I stared at her… Did she not remember our date? "Are you sure?"

She raised her eyebrows and frowned. "Yeah…."

I lifted her to her feet and she held her head. "What happened?"

I lied once and it was awful… I couldn't lie to her again… "Well.. you woke up and couldn't remember who I was… and…"

"And what Goten?"

"I uh.. told you that you were my girlfriend… And we… went out on a date…"

Hell hath no furry like Eighteen's daughter… She didn't even hit me. Her face terrified me.. I now knew what my father felt like every time my mother scolded him… It's a life changing thing… I might have to sleep with my lights on tonight… I was never in my entire life afraid of someone like this…

"I could kill you…"

I gulped and nodded. "I understand… Just send what ever's left of my corpse back to my mom…" My eyes were shut tight and I braced myself for pain.

"But I'm not…"

I opened one eyes and looked at her… "You're not? Why?"

"Because you were honest. But I am not speaking to you for awhile. Now take me home."

I smiled and hurried to her side. She may deny it later… but I swore I saw her smiling back at me. I picked up the teddy bear that was lying on the sand and dusted it off. I offered it to her and she threw it somewhere in the distance. I saw it land near a statue of a Turtle.

I grinned and let my hands swing at my sides, I would occasionally brush her hand with my own.

We got to her house and I kept my hands where she could see them this time. When she opened her door I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "So…you wanna do this again sometime?"

She frowned and rolled her eyes as she shut her door, but she waved one last time, her one of a kind blue and purple bracelet on her wrist. The door shut, leaving me alone. As I walked along the shore line, preparing for flight, I remembered… My mom's medicine! This sucked!

The next morning I went back to Kame Island. I had gotten yelled at by my mom and had to go buy the medicine again. I returned only to get the blue bear back… if Marron didn't want it then I guess I could take it to remember our date… Even if it was a total disaster… I would never give up on her.

As I reached the place where she threw it, I found it… no where… It was gone… But how? The tide couldn't reach it even at its highest. I searched everywhere near the Turtle statue, even farther… But nothing

The snow kept falling which meant that I couldn't remember where I had searched because it kept on covering my tracks. As I walked around the trees where it was easier to keep track of where I've been, I noticed some footsteps that weren't my own. They were smaller, much more delicate. I shook it off and kept searching.

I looked for the bear on the ground more closely and what I found amazed me… A one of a kind, blue and purple bead bracelet, lying on the ground. My smile was brighter than all the stars. It was like a dream.

**Aww… A fluffy ONESHOT for TeeLee-Sensei! I hope you liked it! And I hope you guys liked it too. REVIEW and tell me.**


End file.
